


the fire within

by fonulyn



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Long-haired Nicolo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, but still the olden days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: There aren’t many things Nicolò enjoys more than getting to watch Yusuf slowly lose his composure, watch those beautiful eyes glaze over with lust, watch him nearly bite through his lower lip in an attempt to stay still and not just buck upwards and force himself deeper into Nicolò’s hot mouth. He’s been patient.-Or the one wherein Yusuf gets his fingers into Nicolò’s long hair.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	the fire within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FereldenTurnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FereldenTurnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/pseuds/FereldenTurnip) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> i just _could not_ resist the hair pulling prompt, okay?? okay. 
> 
> i hope you like it!

Slowly Nicolò slides his palms up Yusuf’s thighs, reveling in the way Yusuf parts them for him so easily. They’ve been at this for a while, now, Yusuf seated and Nicolò on his knees between his legs, taking his time with him, touching everywhere he can reach. It’s warm by the fireplace, but that’s not the real reason Nicolò feels like his skin is too tight and he’s going to burst into flames from within. 

It’s because he’s finally getting what he’s been yearning for all day: his mouth on Yusuf’s cock. 

There aren’t many things Nicolò enjoys more than getting to watch Yusuf slowly lose his composure, watch those beautiful eyes glaze over with lust, watch him nearly bite through his lower lip in an attempt to stay still and not just buck upwards and force himself deeper into Nicolò’s hot mouth. He’s been patient, even though he’s rock hard, gulping in shallow breaths. 

“You are beautiful,” Yusuf breathes out, voice barely audible, as he brushes his fingertips over Nicolò’s temple, where a stray strand of hair has escaped the messy bun Nicolò hastily tied his hair to when they started. 

Nicolò doesn’t say anything in response, all he does is tilt his head and work his jaw, so that Yusuf’s cock slides even deeper. There are tears beading in the corners of his eyes simply from how overwhelming it feels, but he’s greedy, he wants to take and take and take until his throat is sore from this. It’s not like it’s the first time for them, they’ve both been on their knees for the other numerous times in the past, but there’s an edge of desperation to this that doesn’t quite touch what the previous experiences were like.

And Nicolò could swear he has never been this hard in his entire life. He doesn’t think it can get any better. 

Then Yusuf shifts his grip, slides his fingers into Nicolò’s hair, and pulls. It’s tentative, really, but the reaction is instantaneous. A tremor goes through Nicolò, his eyes slipping shut on their own, and his moan is only muffled by the thick cock on his tongue. Somehow he manages to get even more of it in, until it hits the back of his throat, but that’s only a plus as far as either one of them is concerned. 

“You like that?” Yusuf asks. He probably doesn’t even realize he’s spoken out loud, not with the way he’s staring at Nicolò with wonder in his eyes, like he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. It’s a look that Nicolò is getting more and more frequently from him, but it’s still something he doesn’t know how to handle, something that overwhelms him in the sweetest of ways. 

Thankfully he doesn’t need to respond, not now. Yusuf doesn’t expect an answer anyway. Gently he works open the tie that’s keeping Nicolò’s hair together, letting the long strands fall into a mess cascading down his shoulders. Slowly he cards his fingers through Nicolò’s hair once, twice, as if petting him, but then without warning he twists the long strands into his fingers, around his wrist. It still has some of the careful experimentation from before, but he’s quickly gaining confidence as the reactions he gets are nothing short of pleased. 

Nicolò moans uselessly around Yusuf’s cock and this time he pulls back, his lips glistening as he gasps for breath. “I will not break,” he says, voice hoarse and raw. The corner of his mouth quirks up in only a hint of a grin, and he covers it up by going back to work. He runs his lips up the downside of Yusuf’s erection, lets saliva gather on his tongue and follows the same trail again. 

“Y-you—” Yusuf stares at him for a second, but then a breathless laugh escapes him, and he shifts lower in his seat. He tightens his grip in Nicolò’s hair and pulls him in, situates him so that the head of his dick is resting against Nicolò’s lower lip. “I hope you know what you are doing to me,” he says, teasingly, his eyes sparkling. The words have barely left him when he tugs Nicolò’s hair again. 

Playfully Nicolò resists, but only for a beat, before he allows Yusuf to move his head as he wishes. It’s shockingly easy, just relaxing his jaw and allowing Yusuf to handle him. Yusuf builds up a steady rhythm, taking his pleasure from Nicolò’s mouth, but it’s far from one-sided. Every time Yusuf’s hand in his hair tightens the heat keeps building in Nicolò’s gut and he can’t help but slip a hand to his own crotch, desperately canting his hips into his palm in search of friction. 

Above him Yusuf is a panting mess. He’s barely gulping in air as he starts lifting his hips off his seat, fucking Nicolò’s mouth in short thrusts. He brings his other hand into Nicolò’s hair, too, the grip bordering on painful but always somehow managing to only skirt the line instead of crossing it, and it makes Nicolò feel drunken with pleasure. 

The first sign is the way Yusuf’s thighs tense, how he almost kicks at Nicolò on accident. Then he’s yanking Nicolò’s mouth off him with one hand in his hair, forcing him to tilt his head back, and comes in thick hot spurts all over his chin and his throat, as he keeps stroking himself. 

It seems to last forever, but finally he slumps back in his seat, boneless with his pleasure. “Come here,” he whispers, barely able to get the words out steadily enough.

Nicolò’s legs feel like jelly but somehow he manages to get up and move in, until he’s straddling Yusuf. His face is a mess of saliva and semen but Yusuf doesn’t seem to mind, as he gently pushes his fingers back into Nicolò’s hair, almost carefully pulling him in for a filthy, languid kiss. 

It seems their night is only beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> am also [on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
